


Forever Loving You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will always love her but he has to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever Loving You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 307  
>  **Summary:** He loves her but he has to let her go.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Cue the Angst or take a Cue (from the Movies)](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1102184.html) at 1_million_words

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at his back willing him to turn around and face her. She needed him to tell her it was just a joke. A cruel one but still a joke nonetheless. Her voice broke as pain lanced through her heart. “Don’t you love me anymore?”

Angel closed his eyes as he fought the knowledge he was causing her pain. “I’ll love you forever.”

She couldn’t believe he had said that. _What in the hell was his problem? If he loved her then why was he leaving her?_ “You will?”

“Yes. That’s the problem.”

A look of confusion spread across her face. “I don’t understand, Angel.”

Sadness dulled his eyes. “”My love for you will live through an eternity because I’m immortal.” A heartfelt sigh escaped him. “I’ll spend forever loving you.”

Buffy shook her head. She still didn’t understand. _Was all this because he was a vampire and she was the slayer?_ “But you being a vampire doesn’t bother me.”

“It bothers me. You should live your life in the sunshine not in the shadows with me.”

Her voice was small, the hurt plain to hear. “But I want to be with you.” 

Her pain was a living, breathing thing. It echoed through the room and pierced his soul demanding he tell her he was sorry that they could stay together. 

His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he fought the urge to turn around. He knew if he looked in her eyes and saw her pain he would take her in his arms and never let her go. But somehow he was able to resist. 

“Goodbye, Buffy.” Angel whispered as he quickly walked out of the room without a backward glance.

She fell to her knees, put her head in her hands and let the pain overtake her.


End file.
